Dream Study
by EYES to LIE
Summary: Suddenly, there was a sound of crystal bells ringing clearly through the air. I recognized their tone. They were wedding bells. My mother wrapped me up in a warm hug. "It's time, Yelana." A tribute to the Poison Study Series by Maria V. Snyder.


Title: Dream Study  
By: EYES to LIE  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Poison Study, Magic Study, Fire Study, and ALL of their characters AREN'T mine. They belong to Maria V. Snyder. I'm just a book nerd.  
Notes: OMFG. That took FOREVER. Last time I decide to write an epilogue to a book for a school project. It was supposed to be ONE PAGE. This is freaking THREE. -Dies- Enjooyy....

* * *

**In certain moments, it's hard to believe the past.**

I know, I know. Past events help shape you, they mold you into who you are today. In my case, past events turned me into a Soul Finder. But today I'm not a Soul Finder. Today I am Yelana Liana Zaltana, liaison between the countries of Ixia and Sitia. Today I am about to be wed before the Council of Sitia and Commander Ambrose. In moments like these it's hard to believe the past. In moments like these, I feel like I'm back at the Commander's Castle, running laps and about to puke in the bushes again.

"Hm…" Dilana, one of my few friends from Ixia, fussed at the hem of my dress. It's a silvery cloth, with white vines patterned on the fabric. Acquired from Fern, sewn together by Dilana and my cousin, Nutty. Warm enough for the waning few days of the Warm Season, but cool enough so I'm not sweating throughout the ceremony.

"Something wrong?"

She stood up, her golden curls bouncing. A rare, serious look had set itself upon her face, unnerving me somewhat. "I'm not sure about the hem, Yelana. Are you sure you won't trip when you're walking down the aisle?" Another knot of worry wound its way into my stomach.

"Oh, don't listen to her, Yelana!" Nutty bounced on over, her normally childishly styled hair pulled into a graceful bun, adding a few more years to her image. It made her look more mature. "You look _beautiful._ After all, I did make the dress!" she smiled at me, easing the tension somewhat. "Besides, if you trip, you can always blame it on a stray Liana!"

I pictured my brother, Lief, sticking his foot out just to watch me fall over. Then I remembered that our family name, Liana, was a vine that grew in the Illiais Jungle and managed a weak grin back. Inside, reason battled with concern. What if Valek didn't show up? What if Cahil did and tried to kill Valek? What if a band of Vermin showed up and tried to massacre everyone?

These things often happened when they were least wanted.

"Girls! Stop giving my daughter such grief! And on her Wedding Day of all days!" Perl, my mother, opened the flap of the large tent we stood in. She gave both of them stern looks before directing her face to me. Her eyes turned reassuring, and I found myself letting out a breath I hadn't even been aware that I'd been holding. I relaxed. Whether it was someone's magic or just the love and pride radiating from Perl, I couldn't care less.

Stepping forward, she tucked a white lily behind my ear. For some reason, it smelled of lavender. When I mentioned this, she smiled softly and told me she had scented it with my lavender perfume. For some reason, I felt like crying. I hated crying. I had been gone from this woman, my mother, for fourteen long years, and she had done her absolute best to make up for fourteen years of lost mothering. And now, two years after I had returned, she still continued.

Nutty then stepped in between the two of us, breaking the peaceful moment. She ran a brush colored with mashed berry juice over my lips, a healthier and tastier substitute for the face paint in Ixia. There are some things about Sitia I knew I would always be thankful for.

Suddenly, there was a sound of crystal bells ringing clearly through the air. I recognized their tone. They were wedding bells, supplied by the Commander, one of the few extravagances he indulged in. Meant to signify the clear and pure love between the betrothed, their sound could be heard all the way from the center of Military District Six, all the way to the Commander's Dungeons. I knew this, having spent almost a year in those same dungeons. Back then, the bells were like a taunt, mocking me with their clarity, their freedom. Digging their sound in my ears. Today, they felt like little finalities that were signifying what could never be undone.

I wouldn't want them undone anyways.

When the first round of ringing bells ended, my mother wrapped me up in a warm hug. I could feel her tears against my cheek as she whispered in my ear. "It's time, Yelana."

"I know." I whispered back.

Nutty draped a short white veil over my hair—which I hadn't bothered to put up, since it was still short after my encounter with the Fire Warper, but was still long enough to reach my shoulders—and covered the upper half of my face. I could still see, albeit a bit less clearly, so I knew when my father, Esau, opened the tent flap. I walked toward him and linked my arm through his.

It wasn't long before we reached the aisle. Everyone was seated on seats of dried Liana vines, and at the very end, stood the priest—holding his book open, prepared to start the ceremony at any time—Ari and Janco—Both of which who were Valek's best men, after all, no one said he couldn't have two—and the man whose gaze set my soul on fire.

He hadn't bothered with a disguise today, for two of the three remaining Master Magicians had set up a barrier around the wedding site, one that repelled any magical and physical threat. However, they had gained the knowledge—Thanks to Bain Bloodgood, the only male Master Magician, who was also a man whose intelligence knew no bounds—to have the barrier stand on its own, so they could enjoy the ceremony. They, and Valek.

Gentle harp music started strumming, and Esau guided me down the aisle gracefully, as a Zaltana would. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but my own green eyes were locked on two sapphire embers. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the altar. I hadn't even tripped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest began to drone on, redirecting the attention of the audience to himself. I was vaguely aware of Irys Jewelrose, my former mentor and current Maid of Honor, grip my hand from behind reassuringly. But only vaguely.

My nose picked up the musky and earthy smell of Valek, the heightened sense of smell a remainder of my Food Taster training I had undergone back at the Commander's Castle. I wished this priest would just hurry.

"Do you, Valek Ixia, take Yelana Liana Zaltana as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" the words seemed to be in slow motion, but Valek's answer came without a moment's hesitation, almost speaking over the man's slow drawl.

"I do."

The aged man nodded at my husband to be and turned to me. "And do you, Yelana Liana Zaltana take Valek Ixia to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Considering what the two of us had been through, that sounded like vacation to me. I could tell from the glimmer in Valek's eyes that he thought so too.

"I do." And I meant it.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I think this may be the only moment during the whole ceremony when Valek hesitated. His hands reached forward slowly, as if he was afraid of breaking me. The veil was gently peeled back, and I saw his face now with the utmost clarity. The black curly ringlets, the smooth, almost porcelain skin, the angular cheekbones, and, most of all, the burning sapphire eyes. The eyes that bore into my very being and held my soul.

He leaned forward. So did I. I think there was a soft sound of crying from the women of the audience, but I couldn't care at the moment. All that mattered was the man before me.

I felt my eyes close.

Our lips met.

And for a moment, I felt once more, that we owned a piece of the Sky.

**In certain moments, it's hard to believe the past.

* * *

**Finished. As always, REVIEW!


End file.
